Gauntlets of Azrael
It is also available by defeating Superman/Blackest Night for the first time at the end of Standard Battle area 8's second-to-last battle. Gloves Of Azrael Stats.png|The unevolved form. Gauntlets of Azrael Stats.png|The Evolved form. Effects *10% - 30% MAX HEALTH increase *55% - 95% LIFEDRAIN chance on Combo Ender *EVOLVED 45% - 95% chance to HEAL teammates on Combo Ender Notes Unlike regular lifedrain, the Gauntlets' lifedrain heals by the''' full damage dealt''', instead of half. The two lifedrain effects are separate; it is possible for one to activate and the other to not activate on the same combo ender, and every hit of the combo ender (for characters with multi-hit combo enders) has a separate chance of triggering the effects. Previously, the wording on the gear wrongly implies any lifedrain effect can heal teammates with this gear, but this has since been corrected. Strategy The Gauntlets of Azrael is often paired with Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar as they both offer unique effects on combo enders. However, Gauntlets of Azrael was much less popular as it lacks the significant punch of the Scimitar and the health it grants does not synergize with the lifedrain, which scales according to damage dealt. However, while the Scimitar is nerfed to only be applied once with most multi-hit combo enders, the Gauntlets still apply on all hits, and more characters are released with more powerful combo enders which greatly contributed to its popularity. A better synergy would be the Gauntlets with the Overpowered 5-U-93-R, as their ability to life drain on combo enders can stack. The crit chance on basic attacks granted by the Pill will also greatly increase the quantity of health given to teammates. Gauntlets of Azrael works very well for Darkseid/Apokolips, as when his Life Steal combo ender effect activates, it deals 15% of his damage stat prior to modifications, heals for the same amount, which will stack with the Gauntlets' lifedrain. His Cursed debuff, which causes all hits to crit against his target, also compensates for its lack of crit, especially when paired with Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar (which gives basic damage but not crit). Other powerful users of the Gauntlets include Deathstroke/Flashpoint (up to 23% total damage on combo ender with 2 Flashpoint teammates, while Batman/Flashpoint massively boosts his crit damage) and Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth (22%). While Gauntlets of Azrael is one of the less desirable pieces of 5-star gear, it has strong scaling from further fusing after it is evolved; fully evolving it can bring a surprising amount of team endurance. It is very useful for Survivor, as it allows one character (preferably the extremely strong Survivor choice, Raven/Prime, who also has decent combo enders to work with) to constantly refill the team's health, once again is greatly paired with Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. The Gauntlets are also completely immune to the healing disable of Scarecrow's Mask and Batman/Flashpoint's SP attacks, as neither can stop team heal and the Gauntlets' lifedrain does not seem to count as healing. Fusing Trivia *This piece of gear belongs to Jean-Paul Valley aka Azrael, who became Batman for a short while after the original Batman (Bruce Wayne) was defeated by Bane in the Batman Knightfall series. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:MAX HEALTH increase Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Lifedrain Category:Health regain for team Category:Online season rewards